Can't Make You Love Me
by Siren Of Darkness
Summary: Vegeta just told Bulma that he doesn't love her. Is it true? Is his pride in the way of true love?this a song fic


Hiya ppl. Ok I haven't totally stopped work on my other fanfic. But know how it is for fanfic writers, when a new story pops into our head we have to write it. Well I don't know if all writers are like that but I am so. I got this story from a song I absolutely love. I don't how sings it but I like it. The first time a heard it my teacher and another dancer was performing this song.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or or the song "I can't make u love me"  
  
*= thoughts  
  
  
  
I can't make you love me  
  
Author of song: unknown  
  
  
  
Bulma ran into her room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
* was it true? Did he not love me?*  
  
Was all her mind kept screaming?  
  
Turn down the light  
  
Turn down the bed  
  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
  
"Did everything we go through was for nothing" Bulma walked up to her mirror, tears runnin down her face. She barely knew the face the stare back at her. Her face was pale; the once wondrous aqua locks that flow from her head didn't shine anymore. Her eyes had bags underneath from crying.  
  
"All those night Vegeta came to me"  
  
"All the time we spent together"  
  
"Was it all for nothing?"  
  
Lay down with me  
  
Tell me no lie  
  
Just hold me close  
  
Don't patronize  
  
Don't patronize  
  
Her heart wished for him to come to her. Her body urged feels his body touching hers.  
  
Suddenly this wind blew open her windows. Quickly she spun around only to see no one in the windows. *That was his favorite place to enter *  
  
It suddenly became painfully clearly that he didn't love her.  
  
All of a sudden she saw his figure standing at a distance.  
  
"Have you come to cause more hurt?"  
  
Vegeta could tell there was hurt in her voice.  
  
"Bulma I…"  
  
He was cut off before he could continue  
  
"Vegeta I know that u don't love"  
  
"I know that u don't feel the same way, But just hold me for now"  
  
"Please just do me that favor"  
  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it don't want  
  
Here in the dark  
  
In these final hours  
  
I will lay down my heart  
  
And I'll feel the power  
  
But won't  
  
No u wont'  
  
Cause I can't make you meeeeeeeeee  
  
If you doooooooooon't  
  
Slowly his arms closed around her frail body. His warmth was soothing to her pain stricken body, but not to her heart.  
  
"Bulma, Listen" he said as harsh as he could  
  
"Nooo Vegeta don't tell me"  
  
"I love you more than life it self, I would die for you"  
  
"Please Vegeta tell me you do the same for me"  
  
She looked into his eyes searchin for an answer.  
  
But none was there  
  
She could see that there was no love for her in his hardened heart. She closed her eyes tightly.Hope that he does love her.  
  
I'll close my eyes  
  
So I won't see  
  
The love you don't feel  
  
When your holding me  
  
She pushed him away. Fresh tears coming down her face. Vegeta's heart began to break.  
  
He knew how much she loved him, but he couldn't love her. His heart felt as if someone was tearin it apart into tiny pieces. He was a strong warrior. Warriors don't love. That was all he was taught. And yet there was this weak earth woman, opened him to a strange new sensation. This sensation that she called love. This love was making him weak. He was sure that he wasn't going to turn out like that weakling Kakarrott. So he had to tell her that he didn't love her. * I am sure I made the right decision , right? *  
  
Morning will come  
  
And I'll do what right  
  
Just give me till then  
  
To give up this fight  
  
AND I WILL GIVE UP THIS FIGHT  
  
"Vegeta" Bulma cried.  
  
"Please at least act like you love for now" She was quiet for a minute.  
  
"please" she said lookin down at the ground.  
  
"let me have one more kiss from you, A token to last me"  
  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it don't want  
  
Here in the dark in these final hours  
  
I will lay down my heart  
  
And I'll feel the power  
  
But you won't  
  
No you won't  
  
Cause I can't make you love meeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
If you dooooooooooooon't  
  
"Bulma, I can't"  
  
"I can't kiss you one last time"  
  
Her eyes dropped to the floor.Quickly she wiped a tear from her eyes.  
  
"why not?"  
  
"Because I do love you"  
  
"it just took me a long time to realize it"  
  
"when you told me u loved me it scared me, I am a strong warrior I can't love. And yet this earth woman made this strong hard heart melt"  
  
" I can't show you my emotion on the outside. But in the inside you know I love you"  
  
"I just can't be with you"  
  
"I am confused unsure, just give me sometime"  
  
"I will answer you later"  
  
With that turn and began to leave.  
  
"Will you come back to me"  
  
She called back after him  
  
"Yes, bulma, I will be back. Just wait on me.  
  
  
  
K guys that is did ya like it. Review PLEASE. I would ever so love to see what u guys think. Thanks later!! 


End file.
